Arthur Ketch
Arthur Kentch |250px Season 12 Categoria Humano Primeira Aparição Pesadelo Americano Status Morto Interpretado por David Haydn-Jones Sr. Ketch é um membro da Britânica Homens de Letras . 12ª Temporada Sr. Ketch é mencionado pela primeira vez, enquanto Lady Antonia Bevell está torturando Sam Winchester para obter informações. Quando todos os seus métodos de uma tentativa infrutífera, Ms. Watt sugere trazendo Mr. Ketch; no entanto, Toni é veementemente contra ela. Mais tarde, Mick Davies recupera Toni e informa-a que ele enviou para o Sr. Ketch, que é mostrado se preparando para deixar o Reino Unido. Isso deixa Toni visivelmente desconfortável. Em American Nightmare , o Sr. Ketch dirige-se para o Impala em uma motocicleta e olha-o por um momento antes de ir embora. Mais tarde, ele persegue e mata Magda Peterson , dizer a alguém no telefone que ele limpou a bagunça Winchesters e eles estavam certos sobre os Winchesters ser incapaz de matar Magda. Em LOTUS , Arthur resgata os Winchesters e Castiel do Serviço Secreto e ordens Castiel para limpar sua memória antes de se apresentar. Naquela noite, Arthur explica que seu trabalho é "fortemente incentivar" a cooperação Winchesters com os homens britânica de Letras e foi enviado por Mick Davies após Sam ligou para ele e desligou. Arthur tem Castiel confirmar que ele não está mentindo e mostra-lhes o seu arsenal de armas, incluindo um gerador de impulsos hiperbólica capaz de exorcizar um demônio de sua embarcação . Reconhecendo seu potencial, Sam pede emprestado-lo e para Arthur a confiar neles. Arthur finalmente dá os Winchesters o gerador, permitindo-lhes para forçar Lucifer de Jefferson Rooney e enviá-lo de volta à gaiola de Lúcifer . Seis semanas depois , Castiel contatos Arthur e Mick para ajudá-lo e Mary encontrar Sam e Dean que foram feitos prisioneiros pelo serviço secreto. Os dois homens estão impressionados ao saber que os irmãos tinham de fato emprestados dispositivo de Arthur, a fim de lidar com o próprio Lúcifer. Eles concordam em ajudar na esperança de que eles vão ganhar a confiança dos caçadores americanos, e através de suas conexões, Arthur e Mick localizar Sam e Dean perto do Site 94 . Uma vez que os quatro encontro Sam e Dean, Arthur é impressionado ao saber que eles deixaram sobreviventes. Sam insiste que as pessoas persegui-los foram apenas soldados fazendo seu trabalho, embora Arthur considera "pouco profissional". Sam, Dean e Castiel cabeça para o carro de Mary, enquanto olhando para Arthur suspeita. Arthur e Mick vê-los expulsar e compartilham um olhar compreensivo para o outro. É mais tarde revelou que Arthur voltou e matou todos os envolvidos na prisão de Sam e Dean, incluindo agente Rick , Agente de acampamento , os soldados e o legista . Mick relata isso embora salientando que a limpeza de pontas soltas é o trabalho de Arthur. Em Stuck in the Middle (com você) , Mary visita Arthur depois de roubar o Colt e diz-lhe a história de seu roubo de Ramiel . Maria é enfurecido que Arthur mandou-a depois de um príncipe do inferno que ficou Wally mortos e ameaça destruir a homens britânicos de cartas, se algo acontecer com seus filhos. Arthur se desculpa, alegando não ter sabido que ela estava indo atrás de um príncipe do inferno. Arthur e Maria discutir a lenda do Colt como Arthur animado desembrulha-lo. Em Family Feud , Arthur acompanha Mary Winchester em um rugaru caça. Arthur diz a Maria que ele está completamente impressionado com as habilidades de caça de Maria depois que ela mata três rugarus sozinha. Arthur depois leva Maria para o hotel dela e diz que ela é uma das melhores caçadores que ele já viu. Arthur também diz que ela é uma excelente mentiroso. Arthur diz a Maria que ela deve esquecer seus filhos como eles são uma fraqueza para ela. Em The Raid , Maria e Arthur tirar um ninho de vampiros juntos e Arthur expressa o seu desagrado para eles tentando recrutar os irmãos Winchester quando eles têm Mary. Arthur tarde visita Dean nos homens de letras bancas e se senta para tomar uma bebida com ele. Ao invés de tentar o arremesso de vendas como os outros homens britânicos de cartas, Arthur é franco com Dean sobre seus motivos, dizendo Dean que ele é um assassino e os homens britânicos de Letras oferecer-lhe a melhor chance de expressar seus talentos. Arthur vê Dean como o mesmo que ele e os dois decidem derrubar um vampiro ninho juntos. No ninho, Arthur inicialmente ele mesmo braços com uma arma, mas decide usar um facão em vez como Dean. Os dois homens encontram apenas um vampiro escondido no ninho e Arthur bate em cima dela antes de Dean para ele parar de tentar coisas à sua maneira. Quando Dean promete conceder o vampiro um fim rápido, ela diz-lhes que o seu ninho está indo depois que os homens britânicos de Letras. Alarmado, Dean e Arthur correr de volta para os homens britânicos de composto de letras para descobrir que Sam matou o vampiro Alpha e os vampiros sobreviventes fugiram. Mick repreende Arthur que diz que ele estava tentando recrutar Dean e teria conseguido se a operação de Mick não tinha estraguei as coisas. Em seguida, ele pune o caçador desonesto Pierce Moncrieff que eles foram previamente trabalhando. Em A invasão britânica , Arthur dorme com Maria após uma caça bem-sucedida. Mary parece tentado a se relacionar com ele ainda, mas Arthur aparentemente desaprova embora ele parece intrigado com a tentativa de Mary ter "o melhor dos dois mundos." Arthur é mais tarde chamado de volta para a Men britânica de Letras sede pelo Doutor Hess . Os dois espera para Mick para chegar. Mick mostra desobediência e Arthur é condenada a matar seu ex-amigo. Enquanto os dois olhar para o corpo de Mick, Arthur parecendo ter algum remorso ou arrependimento por seus atos, Hess anunciou que cada um dos americanos caçadores devem ser eliminadas. Em The Memory Remains , Arthur envia um texto para Sam fingindo ser Mick, o check-in se os irmãos estão em casa. Sam responde que eles não são, permitindo Arthur para entrar no Bunker com alguns subordinados para que eles possam grampear-lo e procurar o Colt. Embora a varredura do quarto de Dean, Mick se depara com uma foto de Maria com um 4 anos de idade Dean. Uma vez que a operação estiver concluída, Arthur retorna à sua sede própria, tirar a foto com ele. No momento em que Sam e Dean voltar para casa, Arthur chama para informar que Mick foi enviado de volta para Londres, então eles devem se reportar diretamente a ele, mesmo que eles não gostam. Após a chamada, Arthur ouve a conversa dos irmãos através da escuta ele montou e ouve Dean insultar sua moto. Arthur olha para a foto que ele roubou enquanto ouve. Em Galhos e Barbante & Tasha Banes , Mary descobre o corpo de Mick, bem como o fato de que os britânicos estão agora a orientar caçadores americanos. Ela furiosamente confronta Arthur sobre isso. Arthur inicialmente tenta escovar morte de Mick off como "um acidente lobisomem infeliz", mas Maria não acreditar, sabendo lobisomens não atirar nas pessoas. Os dois começam a discutir, com Arthur alegando que seu assassinato dos serviços secretos dos Estados Unidos agentes e Magda Peterson como limpeza após filhos desleixado de Maria. Mary discorda, e os dois começam a brigar. Quando Mary tenta fazer uma corrida para ele, Arthur derruba-la usando uma arma de choque. Ele, então, amarra-la a uma cadeira e organiza para Toni Bevell para interrogar o caçador desde Mary ainda é demasiado precioso de um ativo para matar. Em Quem Vai Ficar com Mary , Arthur mata sete caçadores, incluindo Eileen Leahy , com o seu novo animal de estimação cão do inferno . Arthur visita Mary enquanto ela está sendo lavagem cerebral por Toni para ser um assassino para os homens britânicos de Letras. Mary tenta se matar com a arma de Arthur e pede Arthur matá-la perder a sua vontade é a pior coisa que Mary pode imaginar. Aparentemente simpático e dispostos a matar Mary, Arthur garante que tudo vai acabar logo. Ele também introduz o seu hellhound para Toni que está perturbado. Mais tarde, Arthur e três de seus homens emboscar os Winchesters no bunker, terminando com os homens de Artur mortos e Arthur segurou a mão armada por Dean. No entanto, um Mary totalmente lavagem cerebral entra e obriga seus filhos a liberar Arthur. Tomando a arma de Dean, Arthur força os Winchesters e Toni, que ele vê como dispensável, para permanecer no bunker que ele e Mary sair. Arthur revela que ele está iniciando um bloqueio que irá interceptar a três no bunker sem energia e água eo ar sendo sugado para fora, resultando em sua morte dentro de dois a três dias. Mais tarde, ele conta uma Mary emoção que ele vai fazer as pessoas mais fáceis de matar ela não se lembra amoroso. Em Quem Somos , Arthur envia nomes de Maria de caçadores para matar e se prepara para uma grande operação para acabar com todos os caçadores americanos e suas famílias. Depois de ter sido incapaz de chegar a Mary, Arthur tem Paige discretamente localizá-la e descobre que Maria está no Líbano, Kansas. Percebendo o que isso significa, Arthur sai antes caçadores liderados por Sam storm da British homens de letras piorar e matar todo mundo dentro. Momentos depois de atingir a mente de Mary, Dean acorda para encontrar Arthur no bunker, tendo assassinado Toni. Dean e Arthur se envolver em uma mão brutal para entregar lutar pela sala principal do bancas que termina com Arthur segurando Dean com uma arma. Antes de Arthur pode matar Dean, ele é um tiro no braço por Mary cuja mente retornou graças ao Dean e Toni. Arthur diz que os Winchesters que ele conhecia ambos eram assassinos antes de Mary executa Arthur com um tiro na cabeça. Seu corpo é depois coberta com um lençol por Mary e Dean. Equipamento Como um membro da Britanica homens de letras, ele tem acesso a seu vasto armamento. Os engenheiros dos homens britânicos de cartas passaram anos mistura magia e tecnologia para produzir um arsenal avançado para combater as ameaças sobrenaturais. *Vampiro Irradiação Gun : Os Homens Britânico de Letras nem sempre têm de cortar as cabeças dos vampiros para eliminá-los como eles desenvolveram uma ferramenta que utiliza a radiação para reordenar o DNA de um vampiro que transforma o próprio sangue do vampiro em veneno que é letal para eles. Diz-se ser muito eficaz em grandes ninhos de vampiros. *Gerador de pulso hiperbólica : Um dispositivo capaz de visar anjos ou demônios específicos e de exorcizar-los com segurança sem prejudicar o hospedeiro. Ele é capaz de remover até mesmo um arcanjo. Personalidade Arthur se apresenta como um cavalheiro das sortes com um forte sotaque britânico. Ele não tem escrúpulos em matar pessoas e considera o seu trabalho para limpar as pontas soltas. Ele acredita perseguir os Winchesters e matando todos aqueles que escolhem para poupar como sendo "profissional". Ele pode ser um pouco de um show off, como visto durante a sua apresentação formal de Sam e Dean, quando ele explodiu um veículo pertencente ao Serviço Secreto e de bom grado apresentou os Winchesters com seu vasto armamento. Sua aparência bem-vestido e maneiras encantadoras esconder claramente uma personalidade muito mais sinistro, que Sam, Dean e Castiel estão começando a notar. Trivia *Arthur aparece como o assassino de um vampiro na Keep Calm and Carry On quando Lady Toni Bevell descreve a homens britânicos de atividades letras. Ele pode ser identificado através tanto a cruz em sua mão e o fato de que a observação atenta do assassino embaçada mostra que sua claramente Arthur Ketch. *Ele é o homem britânico de Letras membro com o maior número de aparições. *Enquanto Ms. Watt implica que ele é um torturador muito proficiente, Toni descreve-o como um psicopata. Em troca, Arthur chama de "um neurótico, overreaching bomba relógio" e admite ser seu ex-namorado e a única pessoa que viu suas ações vinda. Como Arthur é ex-namorado de Toni, sua opinião não ofuscante do outro pode vir de seu antigo relacionamento. De fato, enquanto Arthur é mostrado para ser um assassino sem remorsos, em geral, depois de matar Mick Davies apareceu para mostrar arrependimento por seus atos, o que indica que ele não é totalmente insensível e indiferente. Depois de torturar um Metamorfo , Mary observa que Arthur, de fato, apreciá-lo. *Seu nome é possivelmente uma referência ao famoso carrasco Jack Ketch, que fez um nome para si mesmo como o carrasco pouco bárbara de criminosos políticos no final de 1600. *Arthur descreve-se como um artista que pinta em muitas cores. *De acordo com um metamorfo , o olho de Arthur contrai quando ele se encontra. A resposta de Arthur é que seu olho contrai o tempo todo, o que indica que ele está constantemente mentindo. *Arthur indica que ele próprio foi torturado como ele diz Maria em galhos e Barbante & Tasha Banes que "qualquer um diz-lhe torturar nunca é a resposta, eles não foram sob a faca." *Excepcionalmente de Supernatural personagens, personagens - incluindo Sam e Dean - sempre se referem a Arthur por seu sobrenome, com Crowley sendo o único outro personagem até agora usar seu primeiro nome. *Ator David Haydn-Jones também retratou um Metamorfo sem nome na temporada 12 episódio " Galhos e Barbante & Tasha Banes ". Categoria:Personagens Humanos Categoria:Personagens Décima Segunda Temporada Categoria:Homens das Letras Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Vilões Humanos Categoria:Britânica Homens de Letras Categoria:Personagens Mortos